Spirit World Under Attack!
by captaincoolman9
Summary: Stopped...
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: Oh, hello, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or InuYasha, but thanks for asking!  
  
Hello! I'm back! Sorry for the inconvenience ( I hope that's how you spell it), but the power outage got me all confused, we and my friend weere going on vacation, so things got all screwed up, we went home, and since, I've been trying to write the story... anyways, THIS IS A SEQUEL!!! SEQUEL!!! If you don't understand what I'm saying, read my first story, Yusuke's New Mission, then read this... anyways, just read the stupid story (cool).  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
One week after Yusuke's death...  
  
"No word from Koenma or Botan..." said InuYasha.  
  
"Yea, what do we do?" said Hiei.  
  
"Just get on with our lives." said Kurama.  
  
"Wha? What do you mean 'get on with our lives'? Urameshi's dead, and we have to find a way to bring him back! It's been a week, something is wrong!" said Kuwabura.  
  
"Shut up, there's nothing we can do." said Hiei.  
  
"Let's just wait a little longer, something should come up." said Kurama.  
  
"This is gonna take forever!" said InuYasha.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
At spirit world...  
  
"Where the heck is Botan!?!" said Koenma.  
  
"She's probably trapped within enemy forces, Koenma. You know that she arrived from earth while they were here, right?" answered Ogre.  
  
"Of course I knew that! It's just that Botan usually gets out of things like that. I hope she isn't hurt..." said Koenma griefully.  
  
"Come on, Koenma! There's got to be a way to tell the others that spirit world is under attack... I can't think of anything..." said Yusuke, dead.  
  
"Well, there are two ways I could do so, but BOTH are impossible. One, I could walk up to them, being alive, and tell them. But I can't because I can't get to the first floor because of the attack. And two, I could send messages to dead people while still here, but no one besides you is dead, so this doesn't work out."  
  
"What if they were sleeping, Koenma sir? Could you send messages then?" asked Ogre.  
  
"Well, you know, I could! But NO ONE IS SLEEPING RIGHT NOW! Wait a second, I can't! Even though they know the existence of me, when I send the message, it works differentely. When I send it to one of the team members, the message could transmit to someone else, and also it most of the time doesn't work, because I have to do it in the day, where almost NO ONE SLEEPS!!! This is terrible..." answered Koenma.  
  
An orange Ogre charged into the room. "The enemy has just reached the twentieth floor!" said the Ogre.  
  
"Oh no! I'm on floor 89! My dad would be on floor 90, but HE'S ON VACATION!!! No! Bye the end of tomorrow, they should be up on THIS floor! No! Why does my father always leave spirit world to me when evil comes? WHY!!!" cried Koenma.  
  
"Well sir, because they would know that king Yama is gone, and they know... you're... weak?" said Ogre.  
  
"Are you telling ME that I'M weak!?! AHHHH!!! This is terrible! What the hell are we going to do!?!"  
  
"Well, is there a window we can sneak out of?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"Well Yusuke, (in sarcastic tone) I don't think so... oh yea! I WOULD HAVE CLIMBED OUT OF THE WINDOW LING BEFORE THIS YUSUKE!!!" answered Koenma, starting to get angry.  
  
"Well, pardon me for trying to help." said Yusuke, in sarcastic tone.  
  
"Yusuke! You're the freakin spirit detective! You're supposed to be alive and to take care of this!!!" yelled Koenma.  
  
"Hehe... hehe... he..."  
  
"Well, all we can do is wait, right Koenma sir?" asked Ogre.  
  
"No, we just have to think of something, QUICK! Or, they get here, defeat this unknown gang of demons, and save us, then start on Yusuke's test to bring him back to life." replied Koenma.  
  
"But how come Yusuke gets another chance while other humans don't?" asked Ogre.  
  
"This is the LAST question I answer from you, because you are getting annoying, but the reason is Yusuke is spirit detective! (Yusuke sticks tounge out at Ogre) If I wouldn't bring him back, I couldn't give the title to Kurama, Hiei, or InuYasha, because they are at least part demon, and that is not allowed. And Kuwabura...? Hm... he's... just an... idiot." answered Koenma.  
  
"Well, I'm going to take a nap now... I'll think of something while I sleep..." said Yusuke.  
  
A green Ogre charged into the room. "They just made it to floor twenty-one! We can't even touch them! They are too powerful to attack!" said the Ogre.  
  
"Man, this is not good! My dad is gonna kill me when he gets back, even if I'm already dead! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!" cried Koenma.  
  
"No... there must be a way..." thought Yusuke.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Later that night... the gang is sleeping over at Kuwabura's house...  
  
"Hey Kuwabura, let's watch t.v." said Kurama.  
  
"Alright, maybe we will see Koenma on t.v." said Kuwabura, while turning on the t.v.  
  
"Baka, spirit world is a secret to humans, why would spirit world put themselves on t.v.?" said Hiei.  
  
"Oh... and DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!"  
  
"Fine then, I will call you fool then."  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Guys, let's just calm down, you're sister is gonna wake up!" said InuYasha.  
  
"Oh, right." said Kuwabura.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Well, that's the end of the first chapter. Will Yusuke think of a plan *cough* yes *cough* aheem... so now they wait while spirit world is under attack, as well as Botan caught in the middle of it? Read the next chapter to find out, on Spirit World Under Attack! 


	2. Yusuke's Idea

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or InuYasha.  
  
I'm back! I'm gonna continue my story, so don't flame me for trying. In case you didn't know, this is a sequel to Yusuke's New Mission, which is a great story. Anyways, Yusuke is trying to think of a way to contact the others while he's dead. The unknown attackers of spirit world are on floor 21! They should arrive at Koenma's floor by the next night. Right now its 11:30 at night. Will they reach the evil team in time before its too late? Just read, Dammit!  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
11:30 P.M.  
  
Kuwabura's House  
  
"I'm about to fall asleep..." said Kuwabura.  
  
"Maybe we should sleep, we might need to wake up early," replied Kurama.  
  
"That's right! When Yusuke was dead, he sent messages to us in our sleep!"  
  
"Then we shall fall asleep now, Yusuke may need our help since he hasn't contacted us in a while." said InuYasha.  
  
"Hn..." said Hiei.  
  
They all fell asleep.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
11:45 P.M.  
  
Spirit World  
  
"Koenma.... they just reached floor 24! This is not good at all sir! Too many casualties are occuring!" yelled an ogre.  
  
"... This isn't good." said Koenma. "Just keep sending ogres to do the best they can!"  
  
Yusuke suddenly got up. "I have a plan. I'll see you later." Yusuke said.  
  
"Wait!!! Don't leave me here!!!" yelled Koenma.  
  
"Sir... he's gone." said Ogre.  
  
" *Sighs* Ogre.... GO!!!"  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
12:30 A.M.  
  
Inside the Spirit Detective's heads.  
  
"Kuwabura!" Yusuke yelled from inside his dreams.  
  
"Huh? Hey! Urameshi! You're back! How come you haven't talked to us in a while? Why are you-  
  
"Shut up! I need you and the others to go to spirit world. Spirit world is UNDER ATTACK!!!  
  
"Okay! I understand! I'll get the others! Wait... can you wake me up? Hey! Where did you go!?!?!"  
  
...  
  
"Kurama! Go to spirit world! Its under attack!"  
  
"Yes, I will with the others!"  
  
...  
  
"Hiei! You have to go to spirit world! It's in danger!"  
  
"Hn... right."  
  
...  
  
"InuYasha!!! Go to spirit world!  
  
"Right!"  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
8:00 A.M.  
  
Kuwabura's House  
  
"Let's go guys! Urameshi needs our help!" yelled Kuwabura.  
  
"Right! We must leave immiediately!" said Kurama.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
When they arrived....  
  
"Whoa, this place is a mess!" yelled Kuwabura.  
  
"Well, what do you think? He said this place was under attack, you idiot..." said Hiei.  
  
"Let's just go before it's too late!" said InuYasha.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
9:00 A.M.  
  
Koenma's Office  
  
"Yusuke.... This is getting worse... they are on floor 55! I'm going to sacrifice something..." said Koenma.  
  
"What? What do you mean?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Im going to sacrifice alot of my power to you!"  
  
"But what's that gonna do?"  
  
"It will allow you to fight!"  
  
"Alright! Do it right now!"  
  
"Okay, okay! But I'm warning you! If you get killed, you're never coming back! There won't be a way possible to bring you back! You must be careful! Do you remember your abilities?"  
  
"Of course! And besides, I was training in my mind so I may have gotten stronger! Great! Do it!"  
  
"Okay, and just for a little treat, I'm going to send you to the first floor! But the others, since they have arrived, are way past that so get up to them as fast as you can!!!"  
  
"Okay, here we go!"  
  
"Hrrm... Ahhhh!!!!! Goodbye Yusuke! I won't be able to talk to you through mind because of my energy loss! Good luck!"  
  
Yusuke suddenly disappeared.  
  
Yusuke appears at the entrance to spirit world. "Wow... this place sure took some damage... I hope the others are okay..."  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Will Yusuke reach the others in time? Will Yusuke survive or die and never come back? Find out in the next chapter of Spirit World Under Attack! Review please! Thanks for reading! 


	3. Meeting BeetleMaster

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or InuYasha, so shut the fuck up.  
  
In the last chapter, Yusuke tells the others of the attack of spirit world. So the others go there to try to stop the madness there. Yusuke also gets returned to life (sorta) but if he dies, it could mean death forever.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
9:15 A.M.  
  
1st floor of Spirit World  
  
"Man... this place is covered in rocks, it's hard to get through... but I have to get to the others! They may need my help!" said Yusuke outloud.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
9:20 A.M.  
  
89th floor of Spirit World  
  
" *sighs* I wonder what Yusuke is doing right now..." said Koenma.  
  
An ogre runs in. "Koenma sir! They just reached floor 57!!!"  
  
"They better get there fast... or were doomed!"  
  
"Wait a second... we just got a reading! Kurama, Hiei, InuYasha, and Kuwabura just arrived on floor 57!!! Now we have a chance to win!" yelled an ogre.  
  
"Well, let's just hope Botan's okay..." Koenma said.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
9:22 A.M.  
  
57th floor of Spirit World  
  
"Master! We have invaders!" said someone in a black robe.  
  
"Hm... let me see them..." said someone.  
  
The gang enters. They see the master, which is about a little bit smaller than Hiei. "My name is BeetleMaster. Are you here to stop us?" asked BeetleMaster.  
  
"What the fuck are you supposed to be?" said Hiei.  
  
"Yes, we're going to kill you! And where's Botan?" yelled Kurama.  
  
"Oh. So the big tough guys think they can beat little ol' me? Ha! I take that as a serious joke! I'm much stronger than you think... Fleet 1! Destroy them! I'll be leaving to deal with Koenma! Let's go!" replied BeetleMaster.  
  
The rest of the guards and BeetleMaster left up the stairs. There were 3 people in fleet 1, two in black robes, one in white. "Let us fight." said the man in the white robe.  
  
"I'm placing my money that the man in the white robe is the leader of the fleet." said InuYasha.  
  
"Then let's destroy the men in the black robes first." said Kurama.  
  
"Fine with me." said Hiei.  
  
One of the black robed men jumped up and threw shurikens at all four of them. Everybody dodged except for Kuwabura. "OW! That hurt... SPIRIT SWORD!!!" yelled Kuwabura.  
  
Kuwabura jumped up and sliced the person, wounding him very badly. Then Kurama used Rose Whip Lash to finish him. "I won't be so easy to defeat!" yelled the remaining black-robed man.  
  
He disappeared. They all looked around. He was nowhere to be found.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
10:00 A.M.  
  
25th floor of Spirit World.  
  
"Sheesh... this place is way to big... I'm guessing that they're starting to use their spirit energy, so maybe they caught up to them... I better get there as fast as I can!" thought Yusuke.  
  
Yusuke ran up the stairs to floor 21.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
10:02 A.M.  
  
57th floor of Spirit World.  
  
"Where is he!?!" yelled Hiei.  
  
Instantly a flash was seen in front of Hiei. Then a burst of spirit energy flew at him, sending him into a wall. The man in the black robe appeared again. "Ha! How do you like my trick? I can do it a bunch more times! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" laughed the man.  
  
He disappeared again.  
  
"Damn... what are we going to do?" asked Kurama.  
  
"I got a great idea!" said InuYasha.  
  
InuYasha closed his eyes for a couple seconds. Then he opened them and ran near Kuwabura. "WIND SCAR!!!" yelled InuYasha.  
  
Instantly, the man reappeared and was hit, and killed. "Well, that solves our problem." said Kuwabura.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
10:05 A.M.  
  
89th floor of Spirit World.  
  
"What were those explosions??? I hope no one was hurt! Well, except for the bad guys." said Koenma.  
  
"Well, I think it was InuYasha, and he killed one of the guards. We don't have an exact reading of the leader yet, but he's small..." said an ogre.  
  
"Anything else?" asked Koenma.  
  
"Well, Kurama killed another guard earlier, and Yusuke is drawing near their location."  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"Umm... oh yes! The leader and the remaining guards are getting closer! Oh... that's a bad thing..."  
  
"That's a VERY bad thing... they better hurry and beat the other guy and stop the leader! I don't wanna die!!!" cried Koenma.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
10:15 A.M.  
  
35th floor of Spirit World.  
  
"Well, it looks like these places are starting to clear up, so my pace can be faster... I just hope those explosions were hitting the bad guys..." thought Yusuke.  
  
He ran up to the 36th floor.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
10:20 A.M.  
  
57th floor of Spirit World.  
  
They were all standing in silence. No one said a word. "Who are you?" asked Hiei.  
  
"My name is James, I am the strongest in this fleet. I am much stronger than those two you fought earlier. I'm going to destroy you." said James.  
  
"Oh great! Another guy to fight!" said Kuwabura.  
  
"Just stop talking." said Hiei.  
  
James suddenly disappeared. "Here we go again. Can you find him InuYasha?" asked Kurama.  
  
"No... I can't... stay on your toes..." answered InuYasha.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Is James really as strong as he claims? Will the gang beat him or be beaten? Will Yusuke show up soon? You'll have to find out in the next chapter of Spirit World Under Attack! Review please and thanks for reading! 


	4. Demon In Disguise

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO OR INUYASHA!  
  
In the last chapter, Kurama, Hiei, InuYasha and Kuwabura face off against the first fleet of BeetleMaster, who has been attacking Spirit World. With defeating two of the three robed men, will the last one pose a threat? And will Yusuke reach the others in time to help them? Will BeetleMaster reach Koenma first? Why does he want to kill him? Just read!  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
10:30 A.M.  
  
57th floor of Spirit World  
  
"It's been over 10 minutes. Where the hell is he?" yelled Hiei.  
  
"I don't know, but I hope Urameshi shows up soon!" said Kuwabura.  
  
"Shut up!" said Kurama.  
  
"Wha?" asked Kuwabura.  
  
"I can barely hear him," continued Kurama, suddenly transforming into Youko Kurama. "and if you just shut the hell up I can find him."  
  
"Whoa, sorry."  
  
Suddenly out of nowhere energy exploded in front of all of them. The smoke cleared and Kuwabura was covered in ashes. "Where did everybody go?" yelled Kuwabura.  
  
Kurama, Hiei, and InuYasha expected the blast and started fighting James. "Wait for me!" cried Kuwabura.  
  
"Stand back." said Hiei.  
  
"What?" said InuYasha.  
  
"I have learned a new ability... just get out of the way!" yelled Hiei.  
  
Hiei charged up. The place started shaking. Then Hiei's bandana burst into flames revealing his Jagan eye, which glowed red. "JAGAN DEMONIC POWER!!!" Hiei yelled.  
  
Hiei shot a red charge of energy at James. Suddenly both the blast and James were gone. "What the..." said Hiei.  
  
Hiei stood in shock for a minute. "Hahahahahahaha..."  
  
"Why are you laughing Hiei, he stopped it." said Kuwabura in confusion.  
  
"Fool, my attack cannot be dodged or stopped so easily... where he goes, the blast follows. If he disappears, the blast disappears. It only follows him. He's probably running in shock." answered Hiei.  
  
Then explosion hit. James reappeared along with smoke. "What... the... hell... was... that...?" James asked.  
  
Suddenly InuYasha slashed him from behind. James fell to the ground. "Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" said InuYasha.  
  
Suddenly, the body of James rose up. It flew into the air, and started to change shape. "I seeked refuge on this team... so nobody would find me... I am a highly seeked demon... and now, this whole place will go up in smoke! My name is Ughine, and now that I know you are strong, I'm going to kill you all!" yelled Ughine.  
  
Ughine back-hand punched InuYasha, sending him into the wall. Then he charged for Kuwabura, punching him directly in the face, hurting him really bad. "I'm not even trying... Hahaha!" laughed Ughine.  
  
Hiei's fist turned into a black flame. "Distract him." said Hiei.  
  
"Right." replied Kurama.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
11:00 A.M.  
  
45th floor of Spirit World  
  
"Wow, they are really using their power... I feel a strange power, its incredibly strong... I better get there soon..." thought Yusuke.  
  
He ran as fast as he could up the stairs.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
11:05 A.M.  
  
89th floor of Spirit World  
  
"What were those explosions!?! Are they alright?" cried Koenma.  
  
"Well, it seems that the demon Ughine that we've been looking for for so long has suddenly showed up, InuYasha and Kuwabura have already been injured, and Kurama's taking a beating right now! Hiei seems to be charging up for an attack as well!" answered one of the ogres.  
  
"Yusuke better show up soon!" said Koenma.  
  
An ogre charged in the room. "Master Koenma! The enemy just reached floor 60! They are getting close!" said the ogre.  
  
"This is bad... real bad." thought Koenma.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
11:10 A.M.  
  
57th floor of Spirit World  
  
"Hiei... I can't last much... longer..." yelled Kurama.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm... almost done... There! Kurama! Leave now!"  
  
"What? What are you planning for me? A stupid energy blast? That other blast didn't even hurt! Come on, I'll let you hit me! Go ahead! Shoot it!" yelled Ughine.  
  
"Suit yourself... Dragon! Of the Darkness! Flame!" yelled Hiei.  
  
The black energy dragon flew from Hiei's hand, moving toward Ughine. "What the hell!?!?!" screamed Ughine.  
  
The blast was successful. It hit Ughine and rubble came crashing down on him. The smoke cleared. "Let's move on." said Hiei as he was walking toward the stairs.  
  
"Wait Hiei! It's not over yet! Look out!" yelled Kurama.  
  
Ughine, being injured, charged at Hiei, kicking him across the room. "I'm not... finished yet... I'm going to kill you all with an exploding technique I learned from an ancient master, and it won't cause me harm!" yelled Ughine.  
  
"No... not now..." said Kurama.  
  
"Bomb of Power!" yelled Ughine.  
  
Ughine lifted his arms in the air, palms spread out. Red charges of energy surrounded each of his hands, then he closed them, then opened them, holding a big red energy bomb. "Here we go!!! Your lives end now!!!" yelled Ughine.  
  
"NO!" yelled Kurama.  
  
"No, it's over for you!" yelled someone.  
  
"What?!?" said Ughine in confusion.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Who confronted Ughine? Will they be able to beat him and reach BeetleMaster? Will Yusuke get to them in time to help beat BeetleMaster? Read the next chapter to find out on Spirit World Under Attack! Review please and thanks for reading! 


	5. Yusuke's Arrival

Disclaimer: ...  
  
The last chapter of Spirit World Under Attack, Ughine was finally unleashed, and is about to blow them all to hell! But someone confronts him. Who is it? Is it Yusuke? ... Just read!  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
11:15 A.M.  
  
57th floor of Spirit World  
  
"I'll kill you!" yelled someone.  
  
"Who are you? Well, I don't care, I'll blow you up, too!" yelled Ughine.  
  
"Yusuke! You made it! He's using a bomb to kill us all! You have to hurry! We're drained of energy, we can't stop him!" yelled Kurama.  
  
"Hurry Yusuke..." said Hiei.  
  
"Well, I wasn't hoping to use my new technique now but here it goes!" yelled Yusuke.  
  
"What?" said Kurama.  
  
"Ahhh!!! SPIRIT BOMB!!!" yelled Yusuke.  
  
A big ball of energy wasd created in Yusuke's fist, then compacted to a small energy bomb inside his hands. "Here it goes!" said Yusuke.  
  
"What!?!" yelled Ughine  
  
Yusuke threw the bomb at Ughine. The area exploded. When the smoke was gone, Ughine was nowhere to be found.  
  
Let's keep moving, they're bound to be closer to Koenma now." said Kurama.  
  
Kurama and Hiei picked up InuYasha and Kuwabura and went up the stairs.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
12:00 P.M.  
  
89th floor of Spirit World  
  
"Koenma sir! They have reached floor 65!" yelled Ogre.  
  
"Oh man! My dad's gonna kill me! *sigh* Well, Yusuke better get to them soon...  
  
An ogre runs in the room. "We just got word, Yusuke arrived just in the nick of time to save Kurama and Hiei! They are on their way up to the leader now!" said the ogre.  
  
"This will improve our chances... but they better hurry!"  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
12:15 P.M.  
  
60th floor of Spirit World  
  
"We better hurry! They could be to Koenma by now!" yelled InuYasha, recovering.  
  
"What do you think BeetleMaster would do to him?" asked Kuwabura, recovering also.  
  
No one answered him. "Hn..." said Hiei.  
  
"Wait a second... I feel spirit energy coming this way!" yelled Yusuke.  
  
Suddenly 4 guys walked down the stairs to confront them. One in a black robe, two in white, and one in a green robe. "The black-robed guy is easy, we can beat the white guys, but the green?" said Kurama.  
  
Yusuke shot a spirit gun, hitting the black-robed guy. He flew into the wall and died. "Who's next?" asked Yusuke.  
  
The green-robed guy took a step back. "Beat them!" he yelled.  
  
The two white-robed men jumped at them. Yusuke punched one of them over to InuYasha, and he used Wind Scar to kill him. Hiei slashed the other guy alot with his katana, and Kurama transforming into Youko Kurama used death tree to crush him to death. "Well now, let's fight green boy!" yelled Yusuke.  
  
"Hm... you seem overconfident. You don't know who your dealing with. My name is Tsuga! I'm going to crush you with my bare hands!" said Tsuga.  
  
"Okay jackass! Let's fight!" yelled Yusuke.  
  
"Yusuke, don't be overconfident." said Kurama.  
  
"Hn...."  
  
Yusuke charged at Tsuga and went to punch him but missed. "What?" Yusuke said.  
  
Tsuga appeared behind him and punched him into the wall. "Not so tough now, are you Yusuke?" said Tsuga.  
  
Kurama charged at Tsuga with rose whip and managed to hit him once. Then Tsuga disenagrated the whip and kicked Kurama. Then Hiei charged at Tsuga and swiftly disappeared, appearing to his side and slashed him with his sword a few times, then disappeared again only to appear right behind him. "SWORD OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!" yelled Hiei.  
  
He slashed him with the sword five times before releasing the dragon. Then Tsuga fell to the ground. "Well, looks like we have a push over." said Hiei.  
  
"Look out Hiei!" yelled InuYasha.  
  
Hiei turned around, and was kicked up the stairs. "You won't hit me like that ever again, I promise! I'm stronger than you all are!" yelled Tsuga.  
  
InuYasha charged at him with his sword but missed him. "Guys, distract them! I got a move to finish him." said InuYasha.  
  
Kuwabura pulled out his spirit sword and started attacking Tsuga, but missing. "You fool, you can't hit me! Hahahahaha!!!" laughed Tsuga.  
  
"I'll hit you! Ahh!!!" yelled Kuwabura.  
  
Kuwabura was kicked across the room. Then Kurama used death tree, but Tsuga stopped it with his bare hands. "What the?" Kurama said.  
  
Kurama was punched then kicked to the floor. He was knocked out. "Damn you Tsuga!" yelled Yusuke. "Spirit Gun!"  
  
The spirit gun charged at Tsuga, but caught the energy with his bare hands. "Argh... AH!" yelled Tsuga.  
  
He disenagrated the energy. "No way..." said Yusuke.  
  
Then InuYasha jumped in the air. "FULL MOON CIRCLE!!!" he yelled.  
  
InuYasha shot a blast into the ground, creating a vision of the moon, and punched it, sending beams of light energy everywhere. Yusuke and InuYasha took cover. "NOOOO!!!" yelled Tsuga.  
  
The smoke cleared. He was gone. InuYasha was hurt though. Kuwabura picked up Kurama and went upstairs with Yusuke and InuYasha to find Hiei and continue.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
12:45 P.M.  
  
89th floor of Spirit World  
  
"We just recieved word that the explosion was from InuYasha, and he wiped out the leader of that fleet! They are catching up!" said an ogre.  
  
"Where is the leader now?" asked Koenma.  
  
"Well, we found out his name is BeetleMaster, he's on floor 70. He's getting closer than expected! We are running out of ogres sir! We might not make it!" cried the ogre.  
  
"Who knows how many people are with BeetleMaster! Botan must be captured then... let's just hope BeetleMaster is the last fighter!"  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Will BeetleMaster get to Koenma before Yusuke and the others get to him? Can they find Botan? Who else is in BeetleMasters army to fight? How many more people are there? Find out in the next chapter of Spirit World Under Attack! 


End file.
